


Mind-Full-Ness

by NeedsCaffeineRightNow



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedsCaffeineRightNow/pseuds/NeedsCaffeineRightNow
Summary: *Title is a work in progress*"Elizabeth Ryan is a sixteen years old girl who lives in a small Texas town with her adopted mother and sister. She had severe memory loss and adhd, making some aspects of her life difficult but she gets through it with help from family, friends, and her therapist, Dr. Tonin. Her life was average other than that, until she learned she could do something extraordinary."Join Elizabeth on her path to self discovery and learning what really happened during the eight years that she can't remember.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added





	Mind-Full-Ness

**Author's Note:**

> Please read!! And comment! Also please don't use the characters for anything without my permission, I want to publish this,, a long time from now.

She was standing inside a room. It was large and circular. Around her were nine children, she glanced down at herself and realized that she was also a child. This confused her. She’s not a kid. She’s older than that. Not by much but she knows that she’s not this young. She continued to look around hoping for answers. All she could see was a bunch of scientists. She knew that they’re scientists. They weren't wearing lab coats, she just knew. Perhaps she had met these people before? But where? She doesn’t think about this for very long because a moment later a shout could be heard from across the room. 

She could make out the words from the haze her mind was in but she could tell that something has gone wrong based on the looks on the faces of the scientists around her. The other kids looked to her as though she should know the answer. And she should. She knows she should know but she doesn't. And she doesn't know why that upsets her greatly but it does. None of this matters because now the adults are screaming and running around. 

There's a man who is leading her and the other kids to a large set of double doors and through them is a large truck. The man leads them to the truck and loads her and the other kids up into it. She wanted to resist but she knew there's no point so she went with him.

After you are all loaded he climbs into the back of the covered truck with them and she noticed another man in the driver's seat. A second later the truck begins to move and she rides in this truck for hours. Or what feels like hours and she could see that the others are talking and that they thought she was talking too but she was not. She couldn’t get her lips to move. All she could do was move and think.

So she sat there hoping this would end soon. And it did. She felt the truck stop and when it did the man turned to a dark skinned girl who looked like she had vitiligo. She could tell that he was talking to her and even though she couldn’t make the words out what he said appeared to be an order. And the girl obeyed. She stood up and walked to each of the other children, placing her hand on all of the kids foreheads until all that's left is her. When the girl touches her forehead everything goes black

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr @needscaffeine


End file.
